The disclosed subject matter is directed to a vehicle support structure, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing structural capabilities of vehicle frame components.
Many types of vehicles include frame assemblies, which provide structural support for the vehicle. However, operation of the vehicle may impose stresses on the frame assembly. These stresses can cause detrimental wear effects on the frame assembly, including deformation and breakage. These wear effects can be influenced by a variety of factors, including frame component mass, shape, cross-section, and forming method.